


Deference

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community: rugbytackle, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo continues to be surprised by both Sean and his own reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deference

It's been a little over a week since _that night_\--as Viggo's been thinking of it--and there haven't been any more nights like it. At first Viggo was glad; it was good to see that nothing had changed between himself and Sean. They're still friends with benefits, as Sean has proved almost every time he's gotten Viggo alone. And if Sean is even more insistent than he had been and Viggo is even more willing to just be shoved over a counter, up against a wall, or, once, over a make up counter in the Cuntebago itself, well, that is only to be expected.

Viggo's done a fair amount of thinking and while he still isn't sure of all the reasons he'd liked being tied up and made to beg, he's come to the conclusion that a little perversion never hurt anyone. He's also come to the conclusion that he wants more of it.

"So," he says that evening after Orlando's gone off with the Hobbits and the makeup artists and costume assistants are leaving the trailer. "Any plans for this evening?" As casual as he sounds, he doubts very much that he's fooling Sean.

Viggo is not, in point of fact, fooling Sean. "Possibly," he says, though his own coyness is useless, as well. The door closes behind the last of the artists and costumers, and Sean's reaction is quick enough to be Pavlovian: he's already getting hard. "Would you like to come over?" Given the intensity between them of late, _that's_ bloody coy.

"Yes, of course," Viggo replies. "But...um, I've got a question for you. If you don't mind." He's usually not so diffident but watching Sean standing there shirtless is making him very aware of the sheer physical presence of the man.

"I don't mind," Sean says, quirking a crooked grin. He remembers to tug his shirt on, though he has to admit he likes the way his bare chest flummoxes Viggo just a bit. There's something flattering and heartening in that.

"Is there a reason you haven't done any of...well what we did last week?" Viggo asks, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. "Tying me up, I mean."

"Mm." Sean digs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Didn't want to push, I s'pose," he says, though that's not all. _I wanted you to ask for it._ "Things are good, aren't they?"

"Oh trust me, I'm not complaining," Viggo says with a broad grin. "But...if you wanted to do that again, it wouldn't be pushing." He pauses and then looks at Sean curiously. "Do you want to push me?"

_God, do I._ Sean's imagined how Viggo would look, tied up and in pain, panting and begging for more. The wanking he does when Viggo's not around is testament to what he'd like.

"I might," he says quietly, stepping closer, and he decides it's time to stop being coy altogether. "Yes. I would. I'd like that a lot."

"Me too," Viggo says, standing up and reaching out to rest a hand on Sean's shoulder. "We don't have to work tomorrow," he adds with a little smile.

"I know," Sean smiles back; that's long been secret cast code for "surfing" or "double case of beer" or "fucking all night." "Come over, then. I'll show you a little pushing."

"OK yeah," Viggo says, knowing his casual attitude isn't fooling Sean any more than it did earlier. "Lemme just grab a shower at home...."

"All right, then," Sean says. "I'll see you in a bit? An hour?" He tips his head down, as though a heavy look could ensure Viggo's promptness.

"Yeah," Viggo says. "Yeah."

* * * *

Sean cinches the second cuff on snugly, patting the buckle before he draws away. "You look good like that," he murmurs, stepping back and watching Viggo thoughtfully. Viggo's a piece of artwork, back tense, shoulders drawn back by virtue of the fact that his hands are cuffed at his ass. Sean leans over and pushes Viggo's knees further apart, then tugs him forward a bit, leaning down, so that he can reach back and toy with the plug. "Brilliant," he smiles as Viggo's breath catches. "Like that, I take it?"

"Oh hell yeah," Viggo says, his voice even softer than normal. He's liked everything from the kiss Sean gave him when he arrived--twenty minutes early--to the way Sean took his time with the prep, lubing Viggo oh so carefully before sliding the plug in. And now, kneeling on the bed, his wrists bound behind him, he feels comfortable, and again, oddly free. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"You're welcome," Sean says, feeling wicked and decadent with Viggo here like this. He tips his head, pretending to consider while he stays carefully in Viggo's line of sight, then reaches in and grasps a nipple in his fingertips, twisting lightly.

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums, flexing just a little. "'s good, Sean."

Oh, and that's brilliant, too: Viggo's voice has gone soft, thoughtful, not what he uses when he's tired and nothing at all like Aragorn. Sean almost doesn't recognize this voice, but he knows it for what it is: deference.

"Yeah?" he asks, matching the volume of his voice to Viggo's as he palms over the other nipple, and then he slides his free hand back to cup a cheek in his hand and squeeze gently. "You belong there, Viggo," he whispers as he leans close. "It suits you, being on your knees." It strikes him how true that is, how used to this he could get.

Staring off into the distance for a moment, Viggo considers what Sean just said, as much as he can consider anything with Sean's hands on him like that, never mind the cuffs and the plug. "You're right," he finally says. "It's a good place, a true place." He's not sure that Sean will understand, but given how much Sean has understood already, he feels that it's all right to be a little obscure.

Sliding his fingers over to the base of the plug, Sean nips at Viggo's ear. He thinks he understands, as much as he needs to, anyway. _A true place._ He massages at the plug, tilting it around inside Viggo and then drawing his hand over Viggo's arse again.

Having a plug inside him is different than having a cock or even several fingers up there. It's not a new experience for Viggo, but being restrained like this while someone slowly touches him is. "Sean," he moans, not sure what he's trying to say, beyond wanting to let Sean know how good it is.

"What is it?" Sean pinches that nipple again, liking the idea of making Viggo inarticulate and then asking him to speak. "Tell me, Viggo." He circles the plug again and grinds hard on the side that'll make it drag over Viggo's prostate.

"Ohhhhh God," Viggo murmurs. "Good," he manages to get out. "Feels...ahhhh...good." Later, he thinks, he'll find words for it, or images. Right now, his vocabulary is running a little thin.

"Feels good, yeah." Sean tilts his hand enough to grasp the base of the plug and drag it out just a little, just enough to pull Viggo open and then release him again. Then he simply climbs up on the bed behind Viggo and parts his thighs, kneeling with Viggo's arse between his legs and sliding his hands over Viggo's shoulders and to his neck.

"Ahhhhh," Viggo moans again, leaning back against Sean a little so he can rest his head on Sean's shoulder. For all that they're roughly of a size, he feels a little small and he decides that he likes that feeling. "Feels...safe," he murmurs. "Like it."

_Safe. Good._ "I want you to feel safe," Sean assures him, wrapping his arms around Viggo's torso and petting him, then sliding his hands down the insides of Viggo's thighs and back up again. "I can't hurt you properly if you don't feel safe," he adds, a bit more wickedness coming through.

The words "hurt you" seem to echo in Viggo's brain, and he's a little surprised that instead of worrying, he's actually quite curious as to what Sean has in mind. "What?" he asks with a little shiver, and it seems he still can't speak all that well. "How are you going to...?" he says trying again. This time he gives up and stops before he can move on to "where" and "when," given that the "who" at least is evident.

There's no reason to answer that, at least not by speaking. Sean brings his hands up to Viggo's nipples again and then grips them viciously, thumb and forefinger, giving them both evil little twists before letting go, letting Viggo process that before he goes on.

"Ah!" Viggo cries out, twisting in Sean's arms. "Oh God," he adds, as he realizes that the sharp little pain is somehow connected to his cock, which jumps. "Yeah," he mumbles, squirming a little and hoping that Sean does that again.

Sean does, twisting harder this time, holding it longer. These are the moments when he wishes he didn't gnaw his nails down to the quick. He could use them. Instead, he reaches down under Viggo's cock to give the plug another rude shove before going back to work his nipples over some more.

Viggo doesn't even try to say anything, although he's far from quiet. He can't seem to keep still either; each time Sean does something, he moves as much as he can given his position and the cuffs, moaning and even whimpering. And, although he's never thought of himself as the kind of person who would whimper during sex, it bothers him a lot less than he would have expected.

That's a good pattern, Sean decides, so he continues it, alternating the rough treatment of Viggo's nipples with the heavy pressure on the plug. Viggo's getting twitchy, not his usual still self, and Sean likes that, too. It feels good to drive Viggo out of his normal self.

Before long, Viggo wouldn't know his normal self from Adam, nor would he really care to. He's doing more of that whimpering, along with little breathless noises that might be considered pleading if only he could find the right words. Sean's making him feel so needy, far more needy than he feels when he's bent over Sean's sofa and Sean's pounding into him.

_Oh fuck...shouldn't have thought of that._ The moment he does think of it, Viggo can't help wanting the plug gone and Sean's cock filling him up in its place. "Please," he says, after a moment spent searching for the word.

"Please, what?" Sean purrs. "What do you want?" He backs up a few inches and reaches down Viggo's back to rub the heel of his hand on the plug _hard._

"Please," Viggo replies and then, "please," again while he tries to give Sean more. It's important, he realizes suddenly, to give Sean whatever it is that Sean wants. "You," he says, trying to move back against Sean and failing because of his position. "Need...please, Sean?"

"Yes." Sean pushes Viggo forward onto his chest, then tugs the plug out as quickly as he can manage without hurting Viggo--collateral pain isn't what he's after, not this time. He tosses the plug aside carelessly and grabs for a condom.

"Be still," he orders tensely, tearing into the wrapper with his teeth. He's ready to fuck Viggo within an inch of his life; Viggo isn't going to _need_ to move.

"Yes," Viggo gasps. "Please...oh please," he continues, remember Sean's words from last time. _Have you ever begged to come?_ He thinks he's better at begging than he was last time, and he can't quite believe how good it feels to be here, face and shoulder against the bed, hoping and pleading for Sean to fuck him. "It's right," he says, more to himself than Sean.

Sean slides the condom on and shudders as he presses against Viggo, then in, the penetration dragging just a little bit. "God," he groans, and rests a hand on the links between the cuffs, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging lightly.

Even though Viggo knows he's open and even a little slick after having the plug in, it still hurts a little as Sean goes in. "Ahhhh," he sighs, in spite of, or maybe _because_ of the burn. "Yes," he adds, again feeling the rightness of this. He flexes his wrists against the cuffs and then worries that Sean will think he's protesting. "Need," he moans.

Satisfied now that he's reduced his lover to monosyllabic babbling, Sean uses the links as reins and starts to shove in, grunting with each thrust. He's going rougher than he means to, but that hardly seems to matter.

This is perfect, Viggo decides, crying out wordlessly with each thrust. It's the perfect combination between what they normally do and this new thing that's beginning between them, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Viggo knows he'll remember the feeling of these cuffs on his wrists the next time he ends up over one of Sean's counters.

It's only a few thrusts more that Sean can stand it, and then he's making a hard fist around that short chain and dragging Viggo back, coming with a low growl. Slinging his arm around Viggo's waist, he pulls up, impaling Viggo for the last of his own orgasm and wrapping his hand hard around Viggo's cock. "Come for me," he breathes tightly.

Vaguely wondering how Sean can speak at a time like this, Viggo catches his breaths and comes, his mouth open in a silent yell. Later he'll realize that Sean's words were what sent him over, even more than the tough of Sean's hand on his cock. All he knows now, however, is that this is fucking fantastic.

Sean presses Viggo forward again, panting, and he braces himself on one hand as he uses the other to fumble the cuffs open. "Fuck you're brilliant," he manages, and with a bit more nudging and mucking about, he gets them into a position where he can hold Viggo a bit and pet him.

Still feeling oddly small, yet safe, Viggo clings to Sean. "God," he mumbles, still at a loss for words. "Sean...God...."

"I know." Sean presses a kiss to Viggo's forehead. "Just breathe, yeah?" He braces up on one elbow, smiling. Later, he'll talk about how much Viggo has impressed him, how well Viggo's taken to this, but now...they're both in a wordless place, and that seems to be all right.

"It's good," Viggo murmurs, experiencing a drifting kind of feeling. "It's right," he adds, unconsciously echoing Sean. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sean smiles, and he settles back down again, content to relax a while.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This looks like it's becoming a series, however, while each story builds on the ones before it, each will have a definite ending. So really, it's more a series in progress than a single story in progress. If that makes sense.


End file.
